To determine if cerebral blood flow, glucose and/or oxygen metabolism is effected by a three day course of temafloxacin or placebo administration. This was of question because of the CNS adverse effect profile of the fluorinated quinolone antibiotics. This investigation was mandated by and FDA directive.